Hinata's kidnapping
by FallenSunaShinobi
Summary: Rated M for strong language and some adult stuff. Hinata is looking for love in all the wrong places but she just might find in the weirdest place of all. A couple of lemons dropped here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was a warm, breezy day in Konoha. Most of the villagers were outdoors enjoying the weather, talking amongst themselves, and completing chores. However Hinata Hyuuga sat in her room, in a huge mansion, alone and crying. Hinata was the kind of girl who got depressed easily and she was often found alone in room thinking about her life. Her father didn't seem to care what she did with her time, never helped her train, and probably cared less if she died. All he talked about was her younger sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji. Hanabi is the pride of the main line and has to be constantly training. Hinata's father had her little sister train so much that few of her friends even knew that she had a sister. Her cousin Neji was always being praised for being a genius. Hinata was constantly compared to him, and being put down by her father. He liked to call her a disgrace to the main family, and always reminded her how embarrassed he was to have such a weak daughter, because she was unable to defeat her cousin, from the branch family in battle. At least she had friends that cared for and her teammates always knew how to make her laugh. She wondered what they were doing right now.

Deep in the forest her teammates trained vigorously to make themselves stronger. Kiba trained with his nindog Akamaru while Shino practiced fighting with his bugs. Kiba stopped suddenly to smell the air, "Shino, someone is coming our way."

"Hinata, perhaps?" Shino asked.

"No, it's just Naruto," replied Kiba.

Shino groaned with distaste.

'He's not THAT bad, a little hyper at times, but he's a good guy,' thought Kiba.

Kiba has an excellent sense of smell, just like his dog Akamaru, which was great for detecting enemies or tracking them. Shino could send his bugs out as scouts but he didn't have any out at the moment because he did not expect to be attacked in their own village.

Naruto came bounding through the trees with a huge smile on his face.

"Kiba! Shino! I found you," yelled Naruto, "Granny Tsunadae has a mission for your group. Hey, where's Hinata?"

Shino just shrugged.

"She's probably holed up in her room again. What's does Lady Hokage want us to do anyway?" asked Kiba.

"Well Granny Tsunadae wants you guys to deliver some important documents to the Suna village. That'll make Hinata happy at least," said Naruto.

"Why?" inquired Shino.

"You don't know?" replied Kiba and Naruto in unison.

"Know what?" sighed Shino.

"Hinata is dating Gaara, the Kazekage," answered Naruto.

"Oh," said Shino looking at the ground.

"Anyway, Naruto could you go tell Hinata the mission and have her meet us at the gate?" asked Kiba.

"Uh, sure thing, Kiba. See ya later," yelled Naruto as he ran back towards the village.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight, Kiba turned to Shino with a huge grin and asked, "Do you like Hinata?"

"Of course not." said Shino as turned and walked away without another word.

Kiba's face dropped as he followed Shino back to the village.

Back at the Hyuuga mansion Hinata wipes her eyes and head to the bathroom. There she blows her nose and washes her face. She decides to head out to find her teammates in hopes they can lift her spirits since her beloved Gaara is so far away. Gaara always knows the right things to say, he shares he pain like no one else, she only has a small problem with their relationship. She rarely gets to see him and when she does get time alone with him he seems to avoid getting close to her. Hinata had only been intimate with another once. She and Kiba had dated a few years ago and they had lost their virginity together.

Kiba had been Hinata's best friend since before they were teammates. They shared everything with each other, their thoughts, dreams, and who they liked. Hinata remembered it all clearly. One day they had been sitting in the park and she had been going on about Naruto again. She had asked Kiba who he was attracted to at time. He had looked her directly in the eye and said, "You, Hinata." She had blushed a dark crimson and replied, "Oh, Kiba you should've have told me sooner." He had kissed her then and she returned it long and passionately. From that point on they had been a couple. They had only dated for a month or so when she told him she wanted to go all the way him. At first it had hurt but after a moment he had sent her to a rocking climax. It was short the first time, but each time after that was better and better. However after a few months they realized that is was all they did together and they decided that they made better friends. Not too mention how distant Shino had become towards them.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed for the front door. When she opened the front door she ran smack into Naruto. They both fell backwards onto the ground. Sitting up and rubbing her head Hinata looked at Naruto and they both started laughing. Then Hinata asked "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Granny Tsunadae is sending you to the sand! With your teammates of course. She said she wanted you to deliver some important documents for her and of course spend a few days with Gaara, so you would stop moping around all time," answered Naruto while grinning and scratching his head. "Kiba and Shino are waiting for you at the gate."

"Oh, I better get going then, thank you, Naruto. I'm going to go pack some things and head out right away," then Hinata told him goodbye. She packed some weapons, food, and medicine, then headed to the gate.

When she got there Kiba and Shino were already waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Alright! Everyone is here, so lets head out," shouted Kiba. Hinata smiled at this and they started walking out of the village. After they had gone down the road a few miles Kiba suddenly stopped, smacked both of his hands on the side of his face and yelled, "Oh shit! I forgot to go get the papers from Lady Hokage before we left."

"That's why I've got them," said Shino.

Kiba growled with a big sneer on his face.

Behind her hand Hinata let out a soft laugh.

The first day was humid and didn't start to cool down until the sun went to bed. They stopped at a clearing and looked around. Kiba sniffed the air and Shino sent his bugs out to scout the area. The bugs quickly returned to Shino and they seemed at ease. "I don't smell anyone, how about you Shino?" asked Kiba.

"No, there aren't any shinobi for a few miles and my bugs tell me that they're not headed this way," replied Shino.

"Let's set up camp here then," said Hinata.

"woof, woof," added Akamaru.

Hinata set up the tent while Kiba built a fire and Shino went to get some water from a nearby stream. They all gathered around the fire until they got tired. They all crawled in the huge tent and Hinata and Kiba were soon fast asleep. Kiba was snoring loudly curled around Akamaru and Hinata was sleeping soundly between Kiba and Shino. Shino took off his glasses and lay down, on his side, facing Hinata. He watching her breathing softly and noted that she looked so cute sleeping curled up in a little ball. He could smell her perfume of vanilla and strawberries. He wondered if Hinata's skin tasted as sweet. He watched as here hair fell into her face, in her sleep she tried to brush it away but it just fell back where it was. Shino pondered tucking her hair back behind her ear and kissing her on the forehead. "But what if she wakes up and catches me?" he thought. "Fuck it, then I won't have to get up the courage to tell her how I feel and hear all about Gaara of the fucking sand. I should've told her back when she broke up with Kiba and then I could've had her instead of dealing with all this pain without her. If only I wasn't such a wuss. I just can't stand to think about her not loving me back." He leaned over slowly and brushed the hair out of her eyes, then he planted a light kiss on her forehead. Hinata

stirred but didn't wake up. She mumbled in her sleep "oh Gaara… finally." "Finally? What does she mean?" thought Shino. "She said Gaara's name though… not that I expected to hear mine of course. Maybe he hasn't kissed her yet? I doubt that though, someone as beautiful as Hinata? I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her."

In Hinata's dream world, her and Gaara were all alone in the Suna Kazekage mansion, dancing to classical music. He was an excellent dancer in her dreams and Hinata loved to dance. They spun around for a fast song and dipped her down long at the end of the bridge. Then came a slow song and he held her very close. Slowly they rotated across the dance floor and very subtly, he bent down and kissed her on her forehead. She lifted her head to kiss him on the lips but he was gone, and she was dancing alone. She sat down on the floor and looked around the room. There she begun to cry, because even in Hinata's dreams she cries about Gaara's coldness to her body and fact that the closest they've ever been was holding hands. The only thing that made her happy was the fact that she wasn't alone in this world. As long as she had someone that knew how painful loneliness was she would be okay. She didn't want to give that up just because Gaara was a little shy.

Hinata woke up in the morning with both boys arms draped over her and she smiled. This happened every time they went on a mission. She took it as a sign that they cared for her. She slipped out from between them and left them sleeping. She built up the fire again and started breakfast. She knew the smell of breakfast would wake them and she was right. They had a quite breakfast, all of them having a good time watching Akamaru jump in the air to catch pieces of food until he told Kiba he was full. They packed up their gear, put out the fire and continued their journey to Suna.


End file.
